1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for image processing, which are adapted to correct an image such as, for example, an eye fundus image, and others, obtained by an imaging optical system, on the basis of its imaging conditions.
2. Related Background Art
The method of correcting an image such as an eye fundus image, etc. by an image processing apparatus is already known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,194. This known technique is of such a construction that any distortion in the image as taken may be corrected on the basis of the inherent image pickup distortion characteristics which the imaging optical system possesses. The image correction function f(r) provided for the imaging optical system, the sight of which has been adjusted in correspondence to an eye to be inspected of zero diopter, can be given as follows: EQU f(r)=1.02371r-0.01446r.sup.2 +0.00232r.sup.3
This image correction function, however, is not at all different, even when the sight is adjusted in correspondence to the eye to be inspected of +10 diopters and or -10 diopters, hence there is no assurance that the image correction can always be done accurately. In other words, the distortion characteristics of the imaging optical system differs for a person to be inspected who is far-sighted and for a person to be inspected who is near-sighted, on account of which there is no assurance such accurate image correction can always be done.